


Wait

by AciidHeart



Series: Gencio Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But everything is alright i promise, Day 2, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Gencio - Freeform, Gencio Week, Genji worries a lot, Injury, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Genji worries a lot.Gencio Week Day 2: Fear/Injury





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... literally a month late to my own shipping week. I'll get the rest of these out as soon as possible, and after that I'll try to either start a new one shot or get a chapter of my Dbz fic out. Either way, I'm getting new writing in the works, so be on the lookout.

Genji doesn’t take his eyes off of him.

    It’s been a few days. Hanzo comes by every so often, asks if he needs anything. Jesse assures that he’ll be just fine.

    _“Guys’ tough. Been through hell and back. He’ll come back from this too.”_ Genji hopes that he’s right.

    _“His vitals are stable. If things keep going well, he should be waking any time now.”_ Angela’s tone had been soft, comforting. He wonders if she’s attempting to spare his feelings.

Genji doesn't think about how long he’s sat here, staring at the wires and tubes and listening to the steady beeping of his thankfully still beating heart. He watches for any movement; a change in breathing, a flutter of eyelashes.

\--/--/--

It's been almost a week.

There is a moment, once, where his hand twitches. Genji is immediately on his feet, eyes wide and breath drawn tight in his chest.

“Please wake up. Please,” he pleads quietly, but no movement follows. With a heavy sigh he sits back down, head in his hands and a sharp twist in his stomach.

\--/--/--

It takes two weeks  altogether. Angela had been growing increasingly worried as the days passed, and was just about to begin exploring other options. Genji is dozing in his seat in the dead of the night, his vents and armor bathing him in a soft green light. A soft sniffle comes from the bed. Genji’s head snaps up, and he grasps the side of the bed.

There, in front of his eyes, a finger twitches, then his nose wrinkles before smoothing out again. His toes wiggle a bit, and eyelashes flutter once, twice. On the third try they flutter open, revealing warm, earthen eyes that has Genji's stomach flipping and tears gathering. He quickly wipes them away as a soft groan escapes dry and chapped lips, quickly followed by his entire arm twitching at his side.

“Lúcio.” Genji can't bring his voice above a whisper, moving to take one of his hands. _Gentle. Have to be gentle._ He meets those wonderful eyes, still a little glassy from being unconscious for so long but full of life nonetheless.

“Genji. Is that you?”

“Yes. You've been out for a long while.” Another soft groan, and Genji’s hand is squeezed.

“How long? I don't remember what happened.” his voice is hoarse from lack of use, and he tries to clear his throat.

“Two weeks. You ran into a firefight to save Jesse.”

“Two weeks? Is he alright?” Genji begins rubbing a thumb over the back of his hand.

“Yes, Jesse is just fine. Angela has done a lot to make sure you heal properly, so aside from aches and soreness you should be fine now.” Lúcio’s eyebrows raise.

“What happened to me that knocked me out for two weeks?”

“Some of the bullet injuries were more... serious than others. There was other physical damage that made everything worse.” Genji hums, visibly upset. “Angela originally said you should have woken two or three days after initial treatments. We were all worried."

“I appreciate the concern. Sorry for scaring everyone.” Genji smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

“We are just glad that you're well. It's fairly late, so I'll tell Angela that you've woken up. Try to get some more rest if you feel like you need it.”

“Thank you, Genji.” his eyebrow arches in a stern expression. “You go get some sleep as well.”

“As you wish,” he chuckles. “I'll see you in the morning.”

“I'll see you. Love you, Genji." 

“I love you too, Lúcio.”


End file.
